Quand il nous faut Senpai
by Luwynda
Summary: DeathFic- Rien ne perturbera Ayano Aishi, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, dans sa folle quête de l'amour. Rien.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Quand il nous faut Senpai… - Prologue : Quand le cœur s'éveille…

 **Auteur** : Luwynda

 **Mail** : Yandere Simulator

 **Genre :** Romance/Horror

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

 **Couples** : Ayano Aishi x Taro Yamada (Senpai)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Yandere Simulator est un jeu vidéo indépendant téléchargeable gratuitement sur le site du développeur. Ce jeu est actuellement développé à 5 % mais présente un fort potentiel scénaristique et vidéo ludique.

Yandere, en Japonais, représente une personnalité d'apparence douce et sociable, mais qui cache une dangerosité redoutable, n'hésitant pas à tuer toute personne l'empêchant d'arriver à ses fins.

J'ai eu envie de réunir dans une fanfiction, toutes les informations que j'ai récolté sur le scénario du jeu pour en créer une histoire qui, je l'espère, collera à l'univers et sera plausible.

Cette introduction vous semblera sûrement bien similaire à celle, en anglais, du début du jeu, mais cet effet est voulu car je souhaite préserver l'ambiance initiale.

 **Warning** : Il y a de fortes chances pour que, à l'avenir, j'écrive des scènes gores.

 **Résumé** : DeathFic- Rien ne perturbera Ayano Aishi, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, dans sa folle quête de l'amour. Rien.

* * *

 _J'ignore si quelqu'un lira cette fanfiction, peut-être quand le jeu sortira définitivement. L'avantage, c'est que je peux prendre tout mon temps pour la finir._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je ne peux rien ressentir.

Sur l'échelle de ma courte vie, je ne me souviens pas avoir éprouvé la moindre émotion.

L'une de mes plus grandes occupations a toujours été d'observer les gens. Je les regardais, et jamais personne ne me remarquait. Leur vitalité était palpable, ils jouaient, riaient, se rencontraient autour d'un verre pour discuter. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune raison pour être heureux, si ce n'est le fait d'exister.

Je ne fais que prétendre être normale, quand ils sont autour de moi. Mais au plus profond de mon âme, je ne ressentais rien. C'était comme un jeu, j'arrivais avec aisance à dissimuler mon véritable visage impassible à l'abri de sourires amicaux, et de compliments bien placés.

Cela peut paraître effroyable, dure à vivre, mais je suis tout à fait consciente d'être différente des autres, qu'une chose inexplicable s'est brisée en moi, dès la naissance. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, ma façon de vivre n'a aucune importance pour moi, du moment qu'elle devient normale à mes yeux.

Je m'étais habituée au vide interminable dans lequel mon cœur s'engouffrait.

Mais tout a changé quand je L'ai rencontré.

Mon Senpai.

Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, alors que je courais pour arriver à l'heure au lycée, je l'ai percuté avec force. Il s'est retourné, arborant un sourire magnifique qui m'illuminait bien plus intensément que le soleil, Il m'a tendu la main pour me relever. Lorsque j'ai plongé mes yeux dans Son magnifique regard, j'ai cru me noyer tant mon corps me provoquait une sensation de chute.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus éprise d'un sentiment redoutable, puissant, irrévocable. Le genre de sentiment qui nous poursuit tout au long de notre misérable existence. Je l'ai instantanément aimé, découvrant avec délectation la douce chaleur qui faisait fondre mon cœur que je croyais éternellement de glace.

Depuis, je comprends enfin l'intérêt d'être en vie, et je me sens humaine.

Je suis devenue dépendante de ce sentiment qui devint alors ma principale obsession. Rien dans ce monde n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux. J'ai découvert par hasard la sensation de sentir mon cœur battre, et rien dans ce monde, ni personne, ne m'empêchera de revivre cette expérience.

Senpai représentait désormais tout. L'univers entier portait Son visage.

Je ne voyais plus que Lui.

Mais j'ignorais que quelqu'un essayait de me le voler.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais elle était là, à ses côtés, penchant son visage étonné vers mon corps renversé sur le sol, ses longues couettes rousses volant sous l'effet du vent. Je la connaissais. Elle était le genre de fille populaire à faire parler d'elle au lycée, collectionnant les amitiés futiles.

Osana Najimi.

Au moment même où je l'ai vu, j'ai su quelles étaient ses intentions. Elle se permettait une proximité trop intime pour une simple connaissance de Senpai. Elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait l'aimer autant que moi. C'était impossible.

J'ai fait alors l'expérience d'un sentiment très différent, à peine habituée à la nouvelle sensation que mon corps me procurait.

La haine.

J'étais emportée un tourbillon de désirs, ressentant le besoin vital d'assouvir mes plus noires satisfactions. Cette petite écervelée ne Le méritait pas. Senpai m'appartient, et à moi seule.

Il faut que je l'arrête, cette petite peste ose s'intéresser à Lui. Je veux la punir d'avoir un jour imaginé se blottir entre ses bras. J'ai besoin de la blesser, de lui faire comprendre qui est la dominatrice.

Il faut que je la tue.

Rien dans ce monde ne pourra m'arrêter, je détruirai quiconque se trouvera en travers de mon chemin. Je me fiche des moyens que j'emploierai pour arriver à mes fins, des personnes que je devrai anéantir, de la quantité de sang que je devrai faire couler.

Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour Senpai, et je ne laisserai personne me le prendre.

Senpai sera à **moi**.

Je ne le lui laisserai pas le choix.

* * *

 _A suivre,_

 _C'est très court, mais c'est un prologue._

 _Luwynda._


	2. 1 - Prise de conscience

**Titre :** Quand il nous faut Senpai… - Chapitre 1 : Prise de conscience.

 **Auteur** : Luwynda

 **Mail** : Yandere Simulator

 **Genre :** Romance / Horror

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

 **Couples** : Ayano Aishi x Taro Yamada (Senpai)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Yandere Simulator est un jeu vidéo indépendant téléchargeable gratuit sur le site du développeur. Ce jeu est actuellement développé à 5 % mais présente un fort potentiel scénaristique et vidéo ludique.

Yandere, en Japonais, représente une personnalité d'apparence douce et sociable, mais qui cache une dangerosité redoutable, n'hésitant pas à tuer toute personne l'empêchant d'arriver à ses fins.

J'ai eu envie de réunir dans une fanfiction, toutes les informations que j'ai récolté sur le scénario du jeu pour en créer une histoire qui, je l'espère, collera à l'univers et sera plausible.

Cette introduction vous semblera sûrement bien similaire à celle, en anglais, du début du jeu, mais cet effet est voulu car je souhaite préserver l'ambiance initiale.

 **Warning** : Il y a de fortes chances pour que, à l'avenir, j'écrive des scènes gores.

 **Résumé** : Rien ne perturbera Ayano Aishi, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, dans sa folle quête de l'amour. Rien.

 _Merci à_ _ **Iphana**_ _, je ne pensais pas recevoir aussi rapidement une review ! Merci également à_ _ **Darkuslugia**_ _et_ _ **Madyluna**_ _. Je suis ravie de constater que d'autres français sur ce site connaissent Yandere Simulator !_

 _Je pense partir du principe qu'Osana remplacera la routine de Kokona. J'attendrai quand même les futures mises à jour du jeu pour en être sûre, puisque le développeur s'intéresse particulièrement à implanter Osana avant 2017._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture._

* * *

 _Lundi, 5:30 A.M._

Le réveil sonnait inutilement, le lendemain de cette journée intense.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, l'excitation faisait palpiter mon cœur, m'empêchant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Lui, il obsédait mon esprit à chaque seconde. J'avais, dans des rêves semi-conscients, imaginé ma vie à ses côtés, je me voyais mourir près de lui, partager le même caveau. J'avais attendu tout le week-end pour le revoir, et je haïssais l'Akademi High School pour faire ses rentrées scolaires un vendredi.

Avant de le rencontrer, j'étais vide, perdue dans ma forteresse de solitude. Le principe même de la vie me paraissait futile.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, une douce vague de chaleur m'emportait dans des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer auparavant.

Je me sentais enfin vivante.

Comme si j'étais née le jour de nôtre rencontre, tout le reste de mon existence me semblait n'être qu'un film face auquel j'étais inexistante et insensible. Senpai m'avait fait gouter de nouvelles saveurs, Senpai avait changé ma vie.

Je me levai de mes draps humides de transpiration, tremblante d'excitation. J'avais hâte de partir à l'école, de le retrouver, de poser mes yeux sur ce magnifique visage qui me fait frémir. Les yeux mi-clos, je me dirigeai vers l'autel que j'avais installé dans ma chambre, une vieillerie retrouvée dans la cave de ma maison et qui appartenait jadis à ma mère. J'ignore ce qu'elle en faisait, mais il me fallait un lieu pour me recueillir auprès de mon Senpai. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur, puisqu'elle était partie, à la hâte, avec mon père aux Etats-Unis en me laissant seule.

J'ouvrai les portes de ce temple japonais miniature, et je contemplai avec satisfaction le butin récolté de la veille. Sur la première étagère du bas, j'avais posé un bien très précieux à mes yeux, que peu de gens pourraient comprendre : une pomme à moitié dévorée par Senpai lors de la pause déjeuner de vendredi dernier.

L'objet avait déjà roussi et commencé à flétrir. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Je fermai les yeux pour renifler son odeur, je voyais à nouveau l'image délectable de Senpai la consommant, tout en lisant un livre, assit au bord de la fontaine du lycée. Je gloussais en pensant à la délicatesse de ses lèvres glissant sur la peau rouge du fruit, déposant sa merveilleuse salive sacrée.

J'aurais tant aimé être cette pomme.

Mon cœur battait à en rompre ma poitrine alors que j'imaginais ses lèvres dévorer ainsi les miennes. J'imaginais être une pomme, je n'avais jamais autant désiré devenir un objet. Mais par n'importe quel objet, celui de Senpai. J'aimerais tant lui appartenir autant qu'il m'appartient désormais.

Ô Senpai, tu me rends folle.

Mon bonheur fut éphémère, vite terni par l'image néfaste qui me vint en mémoire. Lorsque, la veille, j'avais suivi discrètement Senpai pour connaître le lieu de sa demeure, il avait été accompagné tout le long de la route par cette Tsundere (1) aux longs cheveux roux coiffés en couettes. La couleur rose de ses collants aux motifs de cœurs me donnait la nausée.

Sa présence était envahissante. Elle polluait la bulle de perfection où se trouvait Senpai, et dans laquelle personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

À part moi, bien évidemment.

Devant le miroir, en me frottant violemment les dents dans la salle de bain, j'étais attisée d'une haine véritable. Je devais me débarrasser d'elle, cette Osana. Par tous les moyens. Mes gencives saignaient par l'ardeur de mes gestes, mais je n'avais pas mal. Je voyais le visage d'Osana dans les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur le lavabo immaculé. Cette couleur m'attirait, je ressentais m'appeler un dessein écarlate que je refusais de comprendre.

Je remuai alors vivement la tête, refoulant l'instinct indescriptible qui s'éveillait dans mon cœur.

Je me sentais capable de tout, mais mes sombres pensées me faisaient légèrement peur, non pas pour l'acte en lui-même, mais pour les conséquences qui l'entourent. Tuer quelqu'un ne me faisait pas peur, j'en avais la force au fond de moi. Mais serais-je capable d'être discrète ? De ne pas être rattrapée par les enquêteurs ? Une disparition n'est pas un fait anodin, les journaux en parleraient immédiatement. Il fallait que je trouve d'autres moyens.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer bruyamment sur le bord du lavabo, manquant de tomber sur le sol. Je venais de recevoir un message d'un numéro qui m'était inconnu.

* * *

 _« Hé. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:08 A.M.

 _« Est-ce que je te connais ? »_ Moi, 6:10 A.M.

 _« Je t'ai vu suivre un élève plus âgé que toi. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:13 A.M.

 _« As-tu un problème avec ça ? »_ Moi, 6:13 A.M.

 _« Non. Je voulais seulement te donner quelques informations sur la fille qui l'accompagne le matin. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:14 A.M.

 _« Son nom est Osana Najimi, et elle est amoureuse de lui. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:14 A.M.

 _« Elle croit au mythe du cerisier derrière l'école. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:14 A.M.

 _« Celui qui garantit le bonheur à celle qui confesse son amour sous cet arbre un vendredi ? »_ Moi, 6:15 A.M.

 _« Exact. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:16 A.M.

 _« Elle prévoit de se confesser vendredi prochain. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:16 A.M.

 _« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »_ Moi, 6:23 A.M.

 _« Je serai heureuse s'il arrivait quelque chose de… Terrible, à Osana-chan. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:24 A.M.

 _« Je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle mérite. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:24 A.M.

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_ Moi, 6:31 A.M.

 _« Je suis celle que l'on appelle « Info-chan » à l'école. »_ +03070XXXX13, 6:33 A.M.

 _« J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton fais chanter les filles et tu vends des photos de leurs culottes à des garçons. Personne ne connait ton vrai nom. »_

Moi, 6:34 A.M.

 _« Les rumeurs sont vraies. »_ Info-Chan, 6:39 A.M.

 _« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tout ce qu'il te coûtera sera une photo de petite culotte. Je ferai alors tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. »_ Info-Chan, 6:39 A.M.

 _« Si tu veux connaître la moindre information personnelle au sujet de quelqu'un de l'école, tu peux m'envoyer une photo de son visage, je te dirai tout ce que je sais. »_ Info-Chan, 6:40 A.M.

 _« Tu me fais vomir. »_ Moi, 6:41 A.M.

 _« Tu traques des gens. »_ Info-Chan, 6:42 A.M.

 _« Si tu veux mon aide, envoie-moi un message. Sinon, ignore-moi. »_ Info-Chan, 6:42 A.M.

 _« Il ne te reste qu'une semaine avant que ton précieux Senpai n'appartienne à Osana-chan. »_ Info-Chan, 6:42 A.M.

 _« J'espère que tu la feras souffrir. »_ Info-Chan, 6:44 A.M.

* * *

J'arrivais tôt à l'école, bien avant les autres élèves.

Mon vélo bien rangé, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour retrouver mon casier et changer de chaussures. Je soupirai tristement, je devais encore attendre pour apercevoir, ne serait-ce une seconde, l'image de mon bien aimé.

J'avais renoncé à l'idée d'espionner Senpai chez lui, ce matin, perturbée par cette conversation étrange que j'avais entretenu avec cette énigmatique Info-Chan. Je me demandais ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'elle obtiendrait en m'aidant ainsi. Je n'étais pas convaincue par cette histoire de culottes, y avait-il réellement un commerce fleurissant dans ce domaine ?

À l'instant où je refermais mon casier, je tournai vivement la tête sur la droite, me sentant observée par une présence que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. D'un geste vif, j'attrapai mon téléphone pour photographier l'intrus. La jeune fille, arborant un style gothique avec des collants en forme de toile d'araignée, prit un air surpris avant de s'enfuir en courant, sans dire un mot. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait, je ne la connaissais pas, ou alors je n'avais pas pris la peine de la remarquer.

Je pris alors conscience que je n'avais jamais porté d'intérêt à quiconque dans cette école, et que je ne connaissais finalement personne. J'aurais peut-être pu connaître des informations croustillantes, me permettant de descendre moralement Osana plus bas que terre. J'aurais pu manipuler ses amis, dévoiler ses secrets, j'aurais eu tant de possibilités pour la détruire.

Je compris alors quelle utilité pouvait m'apporter le soutien d'Info-Chan.

J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne m'utilisait pas, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me contrôler pour obtenir Senpai. Je n'étais pas sûre de ses intentions, mais il fallait que je me serve de ce contact intelligemment.

Je décidai de lui envoyer la photo de la jeune fille que je venais de capturer dans mon téléphone. La réponse fut quasiment instantanée.

 _« Il s'agit d'Oka Ruto. C'est une trouillarde, d'une timidité maladive. Elle a 18 ans, elle est en classe 3-2 et elle fait partie du club occulte. »_ Info-Chan, 7:03 A.M.

 _« Elle est amoureuse de Senpai, et elle est incapable de se défendre… »_ Info-Chan, 7:04 A.M.

 _« Pense aux culottes. »_ Info-Chan, 7:04 A.M.

Je fronçai les sourcils, encore une rivale qu'il me faudra éliminer. Cependant, elle me paraissait moins dangereuse que cette peste d'Osana, dans l'immédiat.

 _« Chaque chose en son temps. »_ Moi, 7:05 A.M.

Je fermai mon téléphone et je pus apercevoir les élèves arriver petit à petit à l'école, avec en tête mon merveilleux Senpai.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il s'approchait de l'entrée, son regard croisa le mien le temps de quelques secondes. Je baissai tout de suite les yeux, sentant mes joues rougir vivement. Je ne méritais pas ce regard, toute cette histoire était bien trop précoce pour que je me sente à sa hauteur.

Mon cœur battait si fort, il m'avait vu.

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire, Yamada-Kun ! » S'écria une voix qui me glaça subitement le sang.

À ses côtés, comme toujours, Osana se pavanait en raconter ses idioties. Elle lui faisait croire qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, mais son regard en disait long. Elle ne serait pas autant collée à lui, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Cette attitude la trompait, mais je ne tombais pas dans son piège stupide.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là, ils allaient me croiser et je ne supporterai pas d'être repérée par Senpai. Je tournai les talons avant de fuir discrètement vers les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, espérant n'y trouver personne pour déverser librement la rage qui m'habitait.

Les mains s'appuyant fortement sur les rebords du lavabo, j'observai le reflet effrayant de mon visage transformé par un sentiment féroce de haine.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

La jeune lycéenne sans aucune émotion était bien loin derrière moi. J'ignorais ce que j'étais devenue, j'ignorais si j'étais vraiment moi-même. J'avais peur d'être manipulée par ces sentiments étranges auxquels je n'étais pas habituée.

Les pensées qui m'habitaient n'étaient pas celles d'un lycéen lambda. Suivre et observer les gens ne faisaient pas partie des activités extra-scolaires. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, il y avait cette pensée morbide que je rejetai dans un coin de mon esprit, cette envie intense de meurtre. Cette flamme meurtrière consumait mes entrailles, m'obsédant, de plus en plus, dès que j'apercevais cette Tsundere qui ne s'assumait pas.

Le regard que je me lançais dans le miroir était sombre, il me jugeait froidement. Cette étrange personnalité qui se déclarait semblait me reprocher toutes ces questions qui me hantaient.

Elle voulait que j'agisse.

Elle m'en voulait de ne pas aller au bout de mes convictions, de ne pas détruire violemment les obstacles qui se dressaient entre Senpai et moi.

Elle me disait de ne pas m'embêter avec des états d'âmes, de ne pas comparer mon mode de vie avec celui du commun des mortels car je n'étais pas comme eux. J'étais au-dessus d'eux.

Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur le visage de mon reflet, je commençais à comprendre. Elle était satisfaite de me voir ainsi déterminée.

Je n'hésiterai plus à présent. Plus jamais.

Je ne pouvais empêcher le rire éclatant qui sortit alors de ma gorge pour aller résonner contre les parois glaciales des toilettes, heureusement vide de toute âme.

À cette pensée, j'eus un doute étrange, je ressentis à nouveau cette désagréable sensation d'être observée. Je me retournai alors vers le fonds de la pièce humide. J'avais senti un regard pesant, qui me fixait lourd de jugements.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demandai-je d'une voix menaçante.

Seul le silence me répondait.

Je restai ainsi muette à écouter, espérant percevoir la respiration qui trahirait une présence dissimulée. En vain.

J'ouvrai alors chacune des portes individuelles qui se dérobaient, à chaque fois, sur un siège vide. J'étais bel et bien seule.

J'attrapai alors mon téléphone pour prendre une photographie de la pièce, sans savoir réellement ce que e cherchais à prouver. À l'instant même, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours me poussa à verrouiller instinctivement le téléphone, sans même avoir regardé l'image que j'avais capturé.

De toute façon, cette image était vide, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Enregistrement mystérieux numéro 1 :**

 _« On dirait que cette machine fonctionne toujours…_

 _J'enregistrerai ce que j'ai à dire aussi longtemps que cet appareil me le permettra. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas utilisé cette chose ?_

 _Ce doit faire au moins deux décennies. Presque trois._

 _C'était une si belle période de ma vie, cela ne me rajeunit pas. L'avenir me paraissait… Ensoleillé._

 _Je me souviens que je poursuivais mes rêves, que ma carrière était prometteuse. Je me souviens avoir été heureux._

 _Si je pouvais remonter le temps, qu'aurais-je fait différemment ?_

 _Je sais. Je sais exactement ce que j'aurais dû faire._

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû m'impliquer dans cette affaire… Avec cette fille._

 _La traquer était ce qui me semblait le plus juste, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait… J'aurais toujours une carrière._

 _Quand est-ce que tout a commencé ? En 1989, je crois. Le sommet de ma carrière en tant que journaliste d'investigation._

 _J'eus vent d'une histoire de meurtre d'une lycéenne dans une école locale. La police n'avait aucune piste._

 _J'eus alors l'idée de faire mes propres recherches, l'envie de devenir un héros._

 _Ce fut la pire erreur de ma vie. »_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu !_

 _Luwynda_

(1) Tsundere : terme japonais utilisé pour définir une personnalité qui est au premier abord, distante, hautaine, voire pimbêche, puis qui devient affectueuse et tendre par la suite.


End file.
